unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Yoshikoopa
Welcome! Congratulations on starting UnAnything Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Hey there! I'm ready to help start this wiki up! I already invited Purple Ninjakoopa onto here already, so more people will be attracted, in the meantime, a link to the wiki will be posted on UnMario! Javilus 03:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Simple... Go to my page, click on contributions, and you'll see a section on top that reads "User rights management". All you have to do then is click on the rights, and press save. That easy. Javilus 17:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... I'm sorry, but I don't know how they did it. BTW: Do I have admin rights (and 'crat, just to make sure no vandals and trolls like Tsepelcory and Chris McLean get here, cuase I'll kick 'em off). Chris McLean blocked me again because he claims that I'm a vandal from Wikipedia known as Bambifan101. --Javilus 20:53, February 8, 2010 (UTC) About Chris McLean He's not bad like Poff or Tsepelcory. The reason he blocked me was actually done by an autoblock on Bambifan101, Chris McLean did everything to unblock me. Javilus 18:11, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia More than half the stuff I've done there is not vandalism, by now it's just that I can't return because my original account was banned. Yeah, I screwed up some there but I didn't try to ban everyone like on UnMario. I just like Disney and Teletubbies. Wikipedia gets dumb a lot, it's all because of Wikipedia:User:Collectionian. She's retarded. She got me banned and never gives another chance. And she's like, 33! What is she doing on the internet anyway? And, even after more than four years at Wikipedia, she still thinks people like me and anon ips are vandals and that everything we do is vandalism. And also: they don't allow you to add the titles in other languages of the Teletubbies OR the Disney movies, Disney mostly, and for Disney, because they're movies, they can't have character sections OR soundtrack listings! WTF! And it's all because of Collectionian! She'd never survive this wikia, she's too retarded and mean, and paranoid, and serious, and bla bla bla rulesish, and I've even posted to her talk page the Secret of NIMH 2 page about it being aweful and a disgrace to the original movie and everyone who liked it, as well as Don Bluth and the other original writers/directors, and they said: "remove stupid stuff from stupid vandal sockpuppet who can't grow up". They even threatened to cut off our internet - PLENTY of times! It reminds me of when Cube Game protected the User:1929crash page, "Ah, good times, I'll never forget it". But one day, I am going to buy Wikipedia, and destroy Collectionian and her stupid rules and minions once and for all! Also, thanks to her I've been banned on other Wikipedias too, and the stupid admins at the cy (Welsh) Wikipedia, they ban me for vandalism when I didn't even vandalize, AND, they FULLY locked ALL the Disney pages as well as Teletubbies, Charlotte's Web, Madagascar (2005 film), or (ffilm 2005) in Welsh, Over the Hedge, The Fox and the Hound (nofel) which means novel, yeah that's another thing there's a novel the movie is based on, and, it's almost completly different, like when Chief gets hit by the train he DOES die, unlike the movie where his leg is broken, Chief is actually the new dog though and Copper is the new one so really it's THE NEW DOG that gets hit by the evil train, also The Fox and the Hound are NOT friends like in the movie, they don't live, because Tod dies after the endless chase near the end, Copper is shot because the hunter has to live in a retirement home where dogs aren't allowed, so he has to KILL HIS OWN FRIGGIN DOG! Big Mama and Dinky and Boomer aren't in the novel, Widow Tweed and Amos Slade don't have names, Vixey (Tod's mate) is also unnamed and SHE FRIGGIN DIES, funny cause some people on imdb said they wanted her to die in the movie, and wrote that in the real sequel, not the midquel which doesn't have Big Mama and Dinky and Boomer in it either, Vixey is the only one that has to die because COPPER WANTS REVENGE! OK, off topic, BUT I LOVE THE FOX AND THE HOUND! For more see: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ho_ea4fFMdA. Yeah, Tod doesn't really like Widow Tweed either. Instead a hunter that shot his WHOLE FRIGGIN FAMILY had took him in, but he doesn't want to stay when he hits puburty. Bambifan101 21:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) hey yoshikoopa! your wiki is cool!!!i hope chris never comes here i will never forgive him for what he has done to us all and them i mean blocking my friends! SIR! Asking premission to post this quote of the day: on the main page sir! We don't need to change it! It will change automaticly. (try purging to test)--Smbzfan2 16:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC)(AKA Mcfan2) Yay! Im a sock of Mcfan2. Is there a Smbzfan1?--Smbzfan2 16:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC)(AKA Mcfan2) Oh and i added the "Quote of the day" to the Main page. I placed it at the bottom. "Also, Do not use Mcfan2 or Mcfan1 otherwise all your users and sockpuppets will be banned." Mcfan1?????--Smbzfan2 17:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC)(AKA Mcfan2) Yoshikoopa... You know what would be cool? If a guy here with basic movie-making technology could make an UnAnything podcast series. That would have been cool. BTW: Do you have a Mac, or a PC. Because if you had a Mac, you might be able to do a few podcasts. Reply back when answered. Javilus 23:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yo, koops! Guess what I added to the Main Page? A VOTING POLL! The poll is for the next featured article powered by the vote of a user. Nice eh? If you ask me how I did it, I ripped (or copy and pasted) the script coding from the Kirby Wiki. Javilus 06:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhhh... Wut? A king of a wiki does not mean he makes more edits. It means he has dominant control over a wiki. Please don't get all flipped out about who has the most edits because you're really starting to scare the crap out of me. BTW: How do you like the new voting system? I have to edit more to attract more users so we can hit over 500 articles, and later become one of the biggest wikis on Wikia in the humor section (I'm not trying to get the fame here, I want your site to be more noticed. Because if I had got the fame, I would have given all the credit to you for founding the site). I hope you didn't get hacked because my response would be: -0_o- I'M SO OUTTA HERE! Javilus 23:30, February 26, 2010 (UTC) erm..... Why did youremove Skodwarde? I tought it was pretty funny. And it was created by Javilus, wich mean that in cannot suck. erm..... Why did youremove Skodwarde? I tought it was pretty funny. And it was created by Javilus, wich mean that in cannot suck.--Smbzfan2 15:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Fine -.- --Smbzfan2 20:57, February 27, 2010 (UTC)